


2 O’Clock in a Dorm Room

by pumpkinscript



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Dorm Room, F/M, Late at Night, Light BDSM, Slight Smut, Victoria Chase - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, nathan prescott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: Victoria stood up from her bed and walked sultrily over to Nathan, swinging her hips as she did."If you really don't care," she said then leaned in next to Nathan’s ear and whispered, "then f**k me."





	2 O’Clock in a Dorm Room

Knock knock. 

"Who the fuck is at my door at 2 o'clock in the morning?" 

"Victoria," a voice was heard outside the door. "Can I please just come in?"

"Fine, Nathan. Be quiet though... I don't want the other girls in their dorms to hear you."

"All right, all right," Nathan said as he silently turned the knob to Victoria's room and slipped inside. He walked into her room and saw her sitting on her bed, looking through an album of black and white photos she shut quickly right as he walked in. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"None of your beeswax," she snapped. 

"God, I was just asking."

"What do you want, Nathan?"

"I just wanted to hang out for a bit," he said. "I don't know. I was bored and fucking sick of hearing Zach's snores from the other dorm."

"Okay," Victoria said, skeptical. 

"And maybe," Nathan said, "we could play around a bit. I really like you, Victoria and you're literally the most striking girl I have ever met."

"Sorry, Nathan," she said unapologetically. "I'm already banging someone else. So unless you care about an open relationship I suggest you leave—"

"I don't care," Nathan interjected. "I don't. I just wanted to be with you for one night, and if it continues after that, cool. But if it doesn't, fine."

"Really? So you're fine being with me tonight knowing that I'm also going fucking some other guy?"

"I could care less, Victoria. I just want you right now."

Victoria stood up from her bed and walked sultrily over to Nathan, swinging her hips as she did. 

"If you really don't care," she said then leaned in next to Nathan’s ear and whispered, "then fuck me."

He grinned to himself and grabbed her hips. He kissed her firmly; she tasted of roses and whiskey and he tasted of cologne and beer. His lips caressed her neck and he pulled her against him, squeezing her ass as he walked her slowly over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, jacket still on. He began taking off her sweater and shirt, exposing her pink, lace, unpadded bra. He spotted her matching underwear peeking over her jeans seam, and unzipped them then pulled them down. Her body was slim and shaven; soft to the touch. She pulled him forward and kissed him hard, starting to push off his red letterman jacket when he stopped her. 

"No wait," he said quickly. 

"What? Can't I take your jacket off?"

"Uh..."

"Nathan just spit it out."

"I really don't want to."

"Come on, Nathan. You wanted to fuck me. How are you planning on doing that with clothes on?"

"I really didn't think of that until you just asked me—"

She ripped his jacket off mid-sentence and she then realized why he had kept it on. Dried blood painted his bare skin over the deeps cuts on his wrists. He quickly crossed his arms, trying to hide the slashes, but she grabbed his hands and held his arms out so she could see the cuts. 

"Nathan," she said, "you should've told me." 

Nathan, for the first time, heard actual sympathy in her voice. For another person. 

"I'm sorry," he said and got up quickly to leave. 

"Nathan—" 

Victoria sprinted after him in her bra and skirt as he left the girls' dorms and ran to his. He entered his own dorm and shut the door, right as Victoria caught up with him. 

"Nathan," she pleaded. "Open the door. Please."

"Why?" his sad voice wafted through the crack in the door. "You saw the terrible person I was, so why would you even want to look at me?"

"No, Nathan," she said. "I saw what terrible people did to you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Beat. 

"Please let me in."

She heard the door unlock and Nathan stood there, tears streaking his face. 

"Nathan," she whispered, her voice low. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't hurt yourself. I would hate to lose you. It might not seem like it sometimes, but I really do consider you one of my closest friends and I rely on you for so much. Nathan, I might be banging someone else, but I don't really love them. I mean, he's a really cool guy and I really really like him, but I don't love him."

"No?"

"No, Nathan. I love you."

Nathan took a step forward and took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She backed him into his room and he closed and locked the door. His room was darkly colored and decorated; artistic pictures of bloody limbs hung on the walls, and printed portraits that he took of tortured people littered he floors. 

"Holy shit," she said, once she saw his room. 

"I'm sorry," he said again, backing away. 

"I love it."

"Really?" he asked. She stepped forward again and kissed his lips passionately. Kissing her back, he pushed her once again onto his bed, climbing on top of her. His hand slipped up her skirt and rubbed her with his nimble fingers softly. His kisses got harder and harder and he could tell that Victoria liked it. He slipped her black skirt off and she lay under him in her bra and underwear, both pink and lacy. She slid her soft palms up under his shirt and slipped it off over his broad shoulders and unzipped his pants. He took his khaki pants off to leave him exposed in just his American Eagle underwear. He leaned back down and kissed her, and then, to his surprise, she pushed him off and slammed him back down, putting herself on top this time. She slid his underwear down just enough to take his dick in her hand. She was hellbent on getting him to jet for her, so she rubbed it faster and faster until Nathan reached forward, tired of waiting and slipped her underwear off for her. She sat on him fully and he heard her moan quietly. She rocked her hips back and forth, extracting soft groans from Nathan's cracked lips. She rocked forwards and backwards faster and faster until Nathan's groaning became constant. 

"Wait, stop." Nathan lifted Victoria up off of him and went over to his dresser. He grabbed something out of his bottom drawer but Victoria didn't see it. He sauntered over to her with what he grabbed out of the dresser behind his back, and suddenly, he slammed her onto the bed and handcuffed her left hand. He attached the other side of the cuff to the bedpost and he did the same with the other hand. 

"Fuck, Nathan," she breathed. "I didn't know you were into this stuff. It's rather... hot."

Nathan grinned and then leaned down and kissed her. 

"I'm not even finished, yet," he whispered into her ear and she heard duct tape rip and felt it slapped over her mouth. He couldn't see her mouth but he could tell she was smiling, excited and content. He wrapped his hand around her throat and climbed on top of her again, thrusting into her harder than before. She screamed out, her yelps of pain and pleasure muffled by the tape. Nathan then wrapped a piece of cloth around Victoria's eyes as a blindfold. She was into everything he was doing to her, so she didn't try to stop it; the more bondage, the more she was turned on. She did not know that, however, Nathan had silently gotten his phone out while fucking her. He switched the Do Not Disturb button on, and took pictures of her bound body with flash on, since she couldn't see through the blindfold. After he had gotten adequate pictures, he slipped his phone under his bed and released her throat and took off the blindfold. He stood up and unruffled her from the bed, standing her up and grabbing a coil of leather rope in the corner. He bound her hands and hung them up with the rope through a metal loop nailed into the ceiling so that she stood up, solely in her bra, hands tied above her and completely helpless. He bent down and licked the skin right below her naval slowly. He ran his tongue over her stomach and up to her bra, which he then unhooked with one swift brush of his hand and let fall to the floor.

The next morning, he snuck out of the dorm undetected.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
